


【VJin】眷眷如风

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 补文





	【VJin】眷眷如风

　　———应该优雅的遵循规则，为你系上一根红色丝带。

　　轻巧的打了个结，揉成你多情的眉眼情态。

　　一.

　　“来沉没，在我的深处吧。”

　　——《漩涡》

　　打工间隙，金硕珍靠在面包店后门处吃着一片快过期的吐司。

　　当然了，福利不止这片面包，还有小半罐即将干涸的香橙果酱。

　　酸酸甜甜，一抹涩涩余味属于罐底的零星果皮，倒也回味无穷。

　　抬起头，金硕珍发现，此刻的天空也是如同这果酱一样的浅橘色，只不过，是经过稀释的。

　　一片吐司蘸果酱不顶饱，但撑到打工结束却绰绰有余。

　　走到垃圾桶前，留恋的看了眼果酱瓶上的标价签后，金硕珍这才松开手，任由那玻璃圆罐掉落。

　　清脆的叮当乱响，不过是另一场无关痛痒的别离。

　　“硕珍，帮我买瓶芒果汁回来吧，要凉一点的。”

　　店员Deric懒懒的站在门口，翻了半天裤袋搜刮出一张零钱。

　　“噢…”

　　嘴上慢吞吞，手上动作倒迅速。

　　一把抓过钱，金硕珍乐悠悠的往超市出发。

　　买果汁剩下的钱大概够他打个甜筒，就冲这点，也值得上跑腿费了。

　　提溜着果汁瓶，金硕珍四处寻觅着冰淇淋车。

　　炎炎夏日，夜色逐渐弥漫，行人皆被阵阵熏风吹得头脑昏沉。

　　实在找不到目标物，金硕珍失了耐心，正准备返回店里，却在经过一处转角时被人猛的拽过去按在墙上。

　　那人力气实在太大，扯得他甚至以为自己会脱臼。

　　“哎我身上没钱….”

　　这地方不是那么太平，偶尔会有小混混打劫，金硕珍下意识紧闭双眼就脱口而出一句。

　　耳边传来嗤笑声，浓重的酒气呛得金硕珍头都生疼。

　　他大着胆子缓缓睁开眼，却怔住了。

　　此时此刻，脑海中就只有一行大字报从左到右，由上至下的播报着。

　　真的好帅!!!

　　男人嘴角微微扬起，脸上贴着的部分冷调亚麻色头发被呼啸而过的车子大灯晃出转瞬即逝的玫瑰金。

　　醉眼朦胧的眼底似有迷情漩涡，引得金硕珍的目光都尽数往里坠去。

　　直到，思维被搅动成一团团浆糊。

　　眉目如此深邃，难道是混血儿？

　　这样的人，应该不是抢劫犯吧。

　　“那个，你先放开我..”

　　脸颊发热的金硕珍推了推面前的男人，力度不大，可见推得并不真心实意。

　　但男人并不回答，而是静静端详着金硕珍片刻，转而用手勾起他的下巴。

　　眼看对方的唇一点点凑近，金硕珍顿觉好像被道雷劈中身体。

　　痛倒是不痛，就是麻得很。

　　“你..你认错人了吧..”

　　麻是麻了，到底还是留下几分清醒。

　　“那我将错就错可以吗？”

　　男人开了口，被酒浸过的嗓子有些哑，却粗砺得分外磁性。

　　“可…可以。”

　　思前想后，金硕珍觉得自己不吃亏。

　　反正他就是一穷学生，至于贩卖..器官…算了算了，想那么多干嘛。

　　索性心一横，闭上眼任由宰割。

　　吻着吻着，两个人都开始不对劲。

　　也不知辗转亲吻间的微微血腥气，到底点燃了谁的欣喜。

　　唇齿厮磨如纷乱战争，男人紧紧扣着金硕珍的后脑，似陷入一场专心致志的杀戮。

　　而金硕珍，则主动揽上对方的腰，浑身微微战栗着，却更紧紧贴过去。

　　绝妙的温润夜幕下，吻仿佛在带着人旋转，转啊转，转到末日，转到失去呼吸。

　　忽然，远处不知响起了哪个看热闹路人的口哨声，男人终于松开金硕珍。

　　“你很耐疼？”

　　用手指摩挲着对方红肿的嘴唇，男人笑得耐人寻味。

　　“……”

　　金硕珍浑身发软靠在墙角，眼睁睁看着男人就这样转身离去，却说不出话。

　　等目视着那件薄雾蓝的衬衫消失在街角，金硕珍才喘着气一屁股坐在地上。

　　他揉了揉肩膀，才察觉到一丝若隐若现的闷痛。

　　这人力气真大啊。

　　然而湿润的眼里却充斥着回味神色，金硕珍知道，这或许将是个遗憾到难忘的夜晚。

　　面包店里，看着似乎丢了神的金硕珍，Deric笑得意味深长。

　　“你是去买果汁的，怎么反倒让自己成了人家肚子里的果汁啊？”

　　“真进肚子就好了…”

　　将过期面包放进一个个食品袋中，金硕珍小声嘟囔着。

　　幸好老板这几天都不来店里，不然他今天一定挨骂。

　　“喂，晚上一起去酒吧吗？”

　　换好衣服好，Deric一个劲冲金硕珍挤眉弄眼。

　　两人都是gay吧常客，只不过，一个是钓鱼，一个是穷游。

　　钓鱼自然不言而喻，那么，何谓穷游呢？

　　就是，点杯果汁左顾右盼坐一整夜，看看是否有合心意的伴愿意搭讪。

　　金硕珍的这种方式已经被嘲笑过无数次。

　　“不去了。”

　　这一次，穷游分子明显没什么兴致。

　　“那好吧，你就回家慢慢回味你的那只“野兽”吧，我走了。”

　　瞟了一眼金硕珍唇上的细小伤口，Deric飘然离去。

　　野兽二字不过是取笑之词，却让金硕珍托腮痴痴笑起来。

　　野兽多好啊，英俊又…危险。

　　二.

　　“梦里有他又极微妙。”

　　——《夜机》

　　金硕珍的课表被安排得很松散，当然，他喜欢这份松散。

　　密集的课似乎也不会给他更多有用的知识，比起课堂，他更喜欢待在面包店。

　　总归偶尔还有几片吐司吃呢，运气好，也会有蛋糕。

　　最重要的是，他很喜欢观察，观察来来往往的客人。有时也在静静等待着不知何时会上门的一种惊喜。

　　比如现在，旁边那个认真挑选着蓝莓麦芬的高大男子，身量修长，样子算俊朗。

　　引得金硕珍偷偷打量，却在结账时忍不住的失望。

　　好看倒是好看，就是…眼神浑浊了点，似乎飘了油花一样泛起层淡薄腻感。

　　心动感来去皆如风，金硕珍低头叹息，继续着手头的活计，钱款结得飞快。

　　这时，一盒奶油酥皮泡芙被放在结账台上。

　　手真好看啊。

　　一块多余骨肉都不见，匀称结构如深思熟虑后才敢下笔的画。

　　“结账。”

　　声音也…很有质感，磁性得极稳重，却在撩过金硕珍的耳时轻易惹红那片皮肤。

　　手好看声音好听，那长相或许一般？

　　毕竟，上帝可以同时给某人开门又开窗，却不会同时再开个天窗吧！

　　抬起头的瞬间，金硕珍却仿佛被天窗外涌入的对流风吹了个措手不及。

　　何止好看啊…简直…英气俊美得过分。

　　等等，这人不就是！不就是！

　　野兽两个字伴随着记忆，让金硕珍不止耳朵，捎带脸颊也开始发热。

　　“不结账吗？”

　　“野兽”挑了挑眉，笑容却始终挂在唇边，有些飘忽。

　　“噢噢，对不起对不起！”

　　金硕珍忙不迭低头道歉，帮男人结了账再拿出包装袋装好那盒泡芙。

　　动作小心翼翼，如同捧出心扉。

　　直到对方推开店门走出去，金硕珍还在忍不住望。

　　他心里乱，很乱。

　　似乎有什么在起起落落，沉浮不定。

　　“Deric，我有点事出去一下，马上回来！”

　　说完，金硕珍拔腿跑了出去。

　　他顺着那人离去的方向飞速走着，却在走到十字路口时沮丧万分。

　　此时正是下班晚高峰，茫茫人海让一切寻觅显得更没指望了。

　　“你找我？”

　　大概是痴傻盼望被老天爷留意，沉如幻梦的声音在背后响起。

　　声音不大不小，足够听到。

　　金硕珍回过身，看见他苦苦追寻的目标正靠在一处隐蔽墙角吃着泡芙。

　　完美如艺术品的手指轻轻托着一块小小甜点，吃相缓慢优雅，咀嚼得颇为认真。

　　“对，我找你。”

　　慢慢走向男人，金硕珍的声音颤了又颤，脚步却不停。

　　站定在那人面前与其对视，金硕珍心怦怦跳得快，脑海飞速运转着想出几个可能需要做出的回答。

　　不曾想，对方没问什么，而是将半块泡芙塞进他嘴里。

　　蓬松空洞面皮中包裹的绵密奶油弥漫在唇齿，甜美柔软到不切实际。

　　“呵。”

　　男人笑着，用手指轻轻蹭掉金硕珍唇边沾染的奶油，顺势放入自己口中。

　　而金硕珍的眼和心早已随着对方的动作而融化。

　　“眼睛水汪汪的，真可爱。”

　　男人的视线也始终没离开金硕珍，只不过，游刃有余得紧。

　　而后，两人再次共享奶油泡芙的味道。

　　只不过，不是分食。

　　感受着随奶油一起搅动在自己口腔的舌，金硕珍浑身比那泡芙皮还酥。

　　他微微闭着眼，轻轻靠在那人怀中，生怕一个站不稳就倒下，腿太软。

　　甜品袋子掉在地上的声音突兀，与之共同响起的是金硕珍被按在墙上时喉中溢出的急促惊呼。

　　伴随血腥气的吻于两人来说，已成熟悉模式。

　　甜蜜触碰退场，疼痛痴缠终降临。

　　金硕珍微睁开的眼被对方的发色笼上层玫瑰色朦胧。

　　腰间那只手抓得狠，抓得紧，格外的。

　　可金硕珍不在意，他沦陷了，陷进俊美野兽赠予的微妙疼痛。

　　吻结束时，男人的眸色深得不见底，无情又温柔。

　　真是，令人念念不忘的“残酷”。

　　“你还记得我吗？”

　　金硕珍的语气像只可爱撒娇的奶猫，出口之时他自己都惊讶。

　　这熟络的亲昵，似乎不合时宜。

　　“记得，不怕疼的乖孩子。”

　　男人嘴角的笑意荡漾开来，手却还环在金硕珍腰间摩挲着。

　　“你…你叫什么？”

　　“金泰亨。”

　　“我叫金硕珍！”

　　生怕对方并不会询问自己姓名，金硕珍急冲冲奉上答案。

　　尽管人家可能并不需要。

　　“你的唇很好看。”

　　手转移到那些微小的伤口上抚着，金泰亨的神色中有转瞬即逝的痴迷。

　　新旧交替又不易察觉的伤痕，浅浅淡淡，成为有意无意的点缀。

　　“我能留你的电话吗？”

　　问出这一句，金硕珍忐忑得要死，不过也无所谓，人家给了就是意外收获。不给也是情理之中嘛。

　　“手机给我。”

　　对方回答得痛快利索，输入号码时垂首的动作也迷人。

　　告别时，金硕珍依旧站在原地默默看着对方的背影消匿于人群。

　　看着地上半空的甜品袋，他揉了揉热炸的脸，触手可及的烫，太烫了。

　　回到店里时，Deric悠悠的扔来一本他自己常看的服装类杂志。

　　“看看吧，人家可是模特。”

　　“盛满一杯炎炎夏日，共赏独家锋利式优雅冰冷。”

　　大大的标题下，众多形形色色面孔中，金硕珍一眼认出了金泰亨。

　　只不过，杂志中称他为“V”。

　　“虽不是什么天王巨星，或许也没偶像包袱，但模特那个圈可乱得很，你这小身板啊，可别被人啃成渣了。”

　　Deric懒懒站起身，使唤着另外两个新来的短期工整理库存。

　　而金硕珍却仍在看着那页杂志，认认真真的看。

　　或者说，欣赏。

　　啊，的确，金泰亨的眼神真的很锋利。

　　轻轻一下，就划开他的肺腑，掏出心脏。

　　稳准狠。

　　奶油，是纯净白。血迹，是旖旎红。

　　吻，是玫瑰香槟，浪漫迷离如思愁。

　　三.

　　近来，金泰亨对自己的状态颇为不满。

　　喜爱甜食本不是罪恶，奈何他是名模特。

　　但是真正令他不满的其实是心里那股压抑已久的情绪。

　　或者说，是渴望更为适合。

　　拍摄前，他神色阴郁的坐在化妆间若有所思，忽然记起昨夜发生在酒店的事。

　　金泰亨不沾染圈里人，只因做他们这行的都怕在身上留痕迹，他犯不着为了顾忌什么而搞得不痛快。

　　花钱包了一MB，结果对方那套熟练的“业务”流程可把他恶心个够呛。

　　哭哭啼啼欲说还休，样子倒是好不可怜，只可惜金泰亨偏偏不吃这套。

　　“再哭就滚出去。”

　　此话一出，那男孩猛地把眼泪往回憋，流畅切换为笑容。

　　可谁想到最后，竟是真的哭了，哭得凄惨兮兮，被折腾得活活去了半条命。

　　饶是如此，金泰亨还是紧皱眉头，没太多舒畅感受。

　　看着浑身青青紫紫睡到昏死过去的人，金泰亨甩下一沓钱就离去了，内心毫无怜惜之意。

　　崔舒承算是金泰亨在圈内唯一的朋友，自然也对这风头正劲的同行有着许多外人并不清楚的认知。

　　“我说你…不如找个稳定的交往对象试试？”

　　“哪那么容易找。”

　　金泰亨嗤笑一声，慢慢拨弄着刘海边上的发蜡痕迹。

　　他需要的磨合期一般人都受不了，何况，他没那个耐心。

　　“我是怕你早晚弄出乱子。”

　　说实在的，是人就难免有属于自己的癖好，本来就不足为外人道也。

　　有次，崔舒承和金泰亨在夜店喝得有些忘形，一人领着一位搭讪对象跑去隔壁街开房。

　　半夜，崔舒承睡得迷迷糊糊就听到一声类似痛呼的尖叫，他愕然惊醒，仔细听了听，声音传自隔壁房。

　　那不是金泰亨的房间来着？

　　在那声尖叫转而又变成暧昧不明引人遐想的种种声响后，崔舒承才安下心神，只不得不抱怨酒店隔音太差。

　　诧异的倒是早上，当崔舒承敲响金泰亨的门时，里面快步走出一位将自己包裹得严严实实的男子。

　　模样倒是俊秀，正是与金泰亨共度一夜的人。

　　但此刻见他面色苍白憔悴，早就没了昨夜的精致形象，不止如此，眼神也躲躲闪闪，似乎心内恐惧。

　　“变态..真是变态…”

　　男人惶恐的嘟囔着，一把推开崔舒承下了楼，步伐也极度不稳。

　　金泰亨倒是面无表情，正穿着白色睡袍对着镜子抓头发，口中吹着时下流行的曲子，不见奇怪端倪。

　　“泰亨啊，难道..你是S吗？”

　　圈内烂事屡见不鲜的崔舒承索性直言不讳。

　　“大概不是你所理解的那种，不过姑且算是吧。”

　　拿出一瓶水灌了半瓶，金泰亨只觉得很渴。

　　虽同为模特，崔舒承却没太多花花肠子，玩也玩的点到即止，总之就是活得不出格，没什么特色。

　　就如同摄影师常常批评的那句。

　　“我说你眼神怎么那么板！”

　　好看度一般，爱好一般，也就唯独取向问题不太一般。

　　哪里像金泰亨，时尚界宠儿，俊美无俦的脸，天生不羁的眼神。

　　就算皱皱眉都会成为摄影师的灵感来源。

　　大名鼎鼎的V，果然呢，床上那点癖好都与众不同。

　　拍摄开始后，金泰亨立刻恢复专业态度，慵懒性感的眼神引得周围的女性工作人员连连花痴。

　　对此，崔舒承早就习惯了，只是如今他也忍不住在想。

　　金泰亨这种人到底需要怎样的伴侣？

　　柔弱的呢，恐怕是禁不起摧残。强势的呢…估计金泰亨也不会喜欢。

　　而值得惊讶的是，金泰亨对崔舒承提议去SM俱乐部的建议嗤之以鼻。

　　那么，这人大概是…需要爱情吧。

　　需要一场，比较特别的爱情。

　　得到结论的崔舒承无奈的笑了笑，感叹不知是哪只绵羊会落入这只野狼的爪中。

　　拍摄结束的早，一位女麻豆吩咐助理去咖啡屋买了甜点分给工作人员。

　　模特本人都是吃不了的，于是也就只能干看着而已。

　　瞥见桌上放着的一盒奶油泡芙，金泰亨突然陷入沉思。

　　是了，那个叫金硕珍的男孩，呵，不怕疼的乖宝宝。

　　忽然间，一丝笑意浮在金泰亨嘴角，他伸出手摸了摸自己的唇瓣，联想到落日余晖下那人被自己咬得红肿不堪的饱满双唇。

　　下腹一紧，久违的冲动。

　　拿出手机翻了翻，才想起，那人还不曾给自己来电。

　　看来，的确需要旧地重游一番了。

　　四.

　　“长夜里，不可分开痴痴醉。”

　　???????——《雨夜的浪漫》

　　看着窗外下起的点点细雨，金硕珍忍不住哀叹，他又忘记带伞了。

　　真奇怪，偶尔黄昏时分就会生出些寂寞情绪，似乎不能控制。

　　时间加上天气原因，顾客寥寥无几，Deric正翘着腿欣赏新勾搭上的某男直播。

　　瞥了眼沉浸于刷虚构电子心的Deric，金硕珍不由感慨，周围人脱单似乎都很容易。

　　可他自己呢，眼睁睁盯着个号码就是不敢拨出去。

　　渴望神情几乎要将屏幕洞穿又如何？总归金泰亨又看不到。

　　“喂，那位思春少年，把过期酸奶处理一下。”

　　忙着隔空么么哒的Deric总是不忘指挥金硕珍。

　　不过金硕珍本人倒不在意，他清楚，Deric这人也就懒了点，对他还不错，老板在的时候也没少帮他打圆场。

　　忽然，他的视线又被酥皮奶油泡芙吸引，手一松，酸奶瓶掉在地上，摔了个稀碎。

　　清脆的玻璃坠地之声像是在金硕珍脑中形成回荡，一圈一圈，阻止了本该有的慌张。

　　他机械的蹲在地上收拾着碎片，浑然不觉食指划破，小小的口子流出稀薄几滴鲜血，却被卷入某人的温热唇齿。

　　此刻，金泰亨正将金硕珍的食指含在口中，一双眼直勾勾的盯着对方，直到回过神的人洁白面颊沾染微许淡淡粉色。

　　害羞的样子也是恰到好处的可爱。

　　真是，让人按捺不住。

　　金硕珍还集中在眼前男人被雨淋湿头发，衣领扣子解开几颗的不羁性感中。

　　直到食指腹被不轻不重咬了口，他才猛然发觉不对劲，忙把手指从对方齿间抽出来。

　　脸色成渐变晚霞，由粉变红。

　　眼波似有水气蒸腾，满是干干净净的欣喜情愫。

　　“跟我走。”

　　金泰亨将人拽起往门外走去，而金硕珍也似乎被蛊惑般跟随。

　　他不觉唐突，也不管终点在何处，只要金泰亨愿意牵着他，去哪里都一样。

　　都会是个好地方。

　　两人冒着雨出门后，一旁的Deric才摸了摸下巴，仿若旁观者姿态。

　　“这下好了，思春少年被野狼叼走咯。”

　　金硕珍不是24k纯傻，他大概猜得到金泰亨的意图，可直到被拉进一处空无一人的窄巷，他才有点惊讶。

　　这么急啊…都不开房的吗？

　　可被猛的按在墙上吻住时，顾虑却随着不停歇的雨烟消云散。

　　欲望没有准确信号，难摸得清踪影，来时汹汹，是无常乐趣。

　　用手逗弄着对方粉嫩的乳首，金泰亨认真听着耳边传来的细微呻吟。

　　他喜欢金硕珍颤巍巍的脆弱声调，有些甜腻，有些慌张，又有些渴望。

　　沾染欲望的羔羊是最最可口的。

　　渐渐，金泰亨的吻变得有些狂躁激烈，他用舌头撬入金硕珍口腔的每一处角落，像在吸食生命养分。

　　雨水冷，吻和抚摸炙热，金硕珍的思维随着这冰火两重境地转换，直到彻底混淆。

　　金泰亨猛的拉下他的裤子时，他先是恐慌，随之而来的却是兴奋。

　　虽然他的腿有些软，后背也有些下滑，险些要靠不住墙。

　　被稳住身体的同时，性器也落入对方手中被搓揉着。

　　“唔…”

　　金硕珍彻底软了身子，眼角也沁出泪珠，他整个人都迷失在对方的手中，迷失在这仓促的情欲中。

　　不曾想，射出前竟被金泰亨恶劣的用手指堵住前端。

　　“放开…求求你…”

　　金硕珍几乎要疯掉，他苦苦哀求，眼泪随着雨水混合而下。

　　作恶者却置若罔闻，轻轻咬着身下人柔软中带些韧性的耳骨。

　　“叫声主人来听听。”

　　声音像泡了热水的硬木，嘶哑着胀开，充斥浮动潮湿。

　　“唔…主人…”

　　金硕珍茫然的嘤咛着，对方说什么都乖乖照做。

　　“主人…求求你…”

　　不能射出的感觉太痛苦，金硕珍开始扭动着身子挣扎，眼圈越来越红。

　　殊不知，自己这幅模样成了对方眼中值得鉴赏的精美画作。

　　终于，金泰亨松开手指，却趁机在同时插入对方，贯穿到底。

　　“啊……”

　　欢畅感与痛感同时降临，金硕珍情不自禁尖叫出声，只觉得肠壁几乎要被男人滚烫的性器戳穿。

　　就算抱着约炮的心态去过几次gay吧，说到底，今天才是第一次真刀真枪的性经历。

　　他痛得连呻吟声都似浸满泪水，湿漉漉的，却又能听出一丝压抑的快感。

　　换做以前，一旦床伴掉眼泪，金泰亨要么会觉得扫兴，要么干脆将人嘴捂上。

　　可听着金硕珍的哭腔，他却兴奋不已，抓住鲜明欲望死死往深处顶去。

　　紧致湿热的穴肉咬得很紧，他举步维艰，却也越发深入。

　　而更令他兴奋的是，金硕珍似乎渐近佳境。刚刚还痛的紧皱眉头，现下眉目却舒展开来，有暧昧春意弥漫。

　　果然是他一眼就看中的人，今天真是不虚此行。

　　慢慢，初尝性事的穴肉熬过撕扯期，变得柔软，主动挤压吞吐着火热坚硬性器。

　　“真是乖孩子…”

　　将手插在对方滴着水的发丝中来回摩挲，金泰亨舒服的闷哼出声。

　　忽然，他希望手头有根绳子，能将这人绑回家里，绑在客厅那把深红色天鹅绒座椅上。

　　可以什么都不让他穿，不，还是留件丝绸衬衫，白色就好，料子得透一点。

　　再分开他白皙修长的双腿，操得他合都合不拢，流着泪求饶。

　　那模样一定很动人。

　　思索细节的金泰亨几乎快丧失理智，他顺应着金硕珍软绵绵的索吻动作覆上他的唇，浑然忘记自己从前在床上那些劣质爱好。

　　以往，他不愿意顺着身下人的意思，对方需要拥抱，他就将人手绑在一起。对方需要吻，他偏偏又视而不见。

　　如今对金硕珍的态度，倒是混入怜惜。

　　怜惜？这词对金泰亨来说真是陌生。

　　金硕珍醒来时，已是第二天清晨，他稍微一动，身下就是难耐的疼痛。

　　身边空无一人，是酒店的床。

　　在窄巷已经脱力的他又被男人带到这里，被扔在床上随即被压住时，金硕珍嗓子已经快发不出声，只能浑身瘫软成水般任由对方肆意而为。

　　最后，就晕过去了。

　　回忆着昨天的种种细节，金硕珍搂着蓬松的被子笑了，笑容羞涩又迷离。

　　他摸摸有些发热的脸颊，准备趁机和店里请个假，顺便让室友帮自己在公共课上答个到。

　　这时，床头柜上的东西吸引了他的视线。

　　是一沓厚厚的钞票。

　　财迷金硕珍此刻却开心不起来，他失落垂下浮现湿意的眼眸。

　　什么嘛，我又不是出来卖的。

　　我只是，喜欢你啊…

　　想了想，他又坐起身，看着床对面镜中的自己。脖颈，锁骨，胸膛直至小腹到处是青紫痕迹。

　　转过身子，瘦削后背上甚至有许多深浅不一的咬印，有几处破了皮呈红肿状态。

　　再次躺下，金硕珍闭上眼准备眯一会。

　　的的确确，是野兽呢。

　　——以梦饲养翻涌难息的欲求。

　　以身饲养从容不迫的野兽。

　　五.

　　现代化社会，上过床不代表就是恋爱关系。可对于金硕珍来说，自那个疯狂放纵的雨夜后，他心中的思念就渐渐往深处蔓延，甚至开始灼烧，偶有痛感。

　　已过了半个月，金泰亨并没有联系他，而他也在主动发过短信却没得到回应后有些灰心。

　　果然，上过床就只是上过床而已。

　　那些青紫痕迹逐渐消退后，金泰亨留给他的记忆却没因此变得浅薄。

　　这一天是金硕珍生日，Deric看他闷闷不乐太久，决定戴上人道主义光环。

　　“不然一会下班后我带你去找点乐子？”

　　“不去了。”

　　“喂喂，别被大尾巴狼咬了一口就给自己判死刑好不好？被甩以后要自立自强自我提升，下次指不定就是你甩别人了。”

　　“我不想甩别人，我也没有被甩…只是一夜情。”

　　低头整理着烤好的黄桃蛋挞，金硕珍委屈的咬了咬嘴唇。

　　“行了行了，看你可怜巴巴那样，今晚我给你好好安排安排！”

　　拍了拍脸上藏不住事的大男孩的肩膀，Deric笑得荡漾诡异。

　　于是，穿着天蓝奶白相间T恤配牛仔裤的金硕珍就被某人在下班后拽到了一家新开的gay吧。

　　“硕珍啊，这次主动点，别傻乎乎坐那喝果汁了知道吗？”

　　Deric老师苦口婆心一番劝导后就跟着新搭上的“鱼”去找地方你侬我侬了。

　　金硕珍这队友太菜，一般人轻易带不动，所以只能指望他自己悟。

　　“主要果汁便宜啊……”

　　金硕珍嘟囔一句，还是走回了老路线，不过他总觉得这里比他以前去的那些场所要好些。

　　大体环境是更上档次的，主要也没有很可怕的钢管舞表演。

　　他清楚记得被某个舞男挑逗的尴尬经历，他用一句话就结束了两人之间的互动。

　　“我没钱。”

　　结果对方脸彻底甩到天上，就恨没用那涂着深色甲油的手把金硕珍戳漏了。

　　金硕珍很固执，而贫穷就使他更固执，拿着果汁乖乖找了个地方坐好，他准备呆一会就离开。

　　以前好歹还做过被理想型搭讪的美梦，如今，那些梦的主角尽数被换成金泰亨。

　　“你好，请问你是自己来的吗？”

　　搭讪对象从天而降，吓得金硕珍果汁杯都差点没拿稳。

　　“啊啊不是…不不不，是。”

　　所以，到底该答“是”还是“不是”啊？？

　　对方是个形象颇为儒雅的清瘦男人，戴着金丝边眼镜却丝毫不显老气，书卷气质的温柔和这个地方似乎格格不入。

　　“你真有趣。”

　　看着连连摆手的金硕珍，男人舒展一笑，坐在他身旁。

　　“谢…谢谢。”

　　被夸奖的话，这么回复应该没问题吧。

　　男人叫程橪，刚刚留学归来，今天也是第一次来这家店。

　　金硕珍一开始还绷紧了十二分的小心，却在对方温和的笑意中渐渐放下防备。

　　程橪的健谈与幽默感并不让人反感，而是难得的恰到好处。

　　不一会，两人已相谈甚欢，也交换了联系方式。

　　“改天要邀请硕珍去我喜欢的一家店试试那款经典的拿破仑，酥脆度很合适。”

　　“好啊。”

　　金硕珍喜欢拿破仑蛋糕，酥脆包裹绵软，交叠起来口感丰富。

　　这时，崔舒承和金泰亨也走进了这家店。

　　两人刚结束漫长的海外拍摄，难得有空。

　　金泰亨兴致不高，俊美眉目平静无波。

　　“还是一人找一个带回酒店？”

　　崔舒承四下搜索着目标，向身旁的友人问到。

　　“随便。”

　　这半个月金泰亨几乎过得清心寡欲，中途曾带了一个热情奔放的意大利男孩去车里。

　　结果对方帮他口过后就被赶下了车。

　　不对，眼神不对，热情到接近饥渴，看得他胃疼。

　　那一刻，他想到了雨夜窄巷中靠在他怀里小声呜咽的金硕珍。

　　若有似无的春色绽放在湿润茫然的眼眸，让人忍不住想要狠狠占有的冲动。

　　“那个挺不错的，长得幼齿又好看，可惜有伴了。”

　　顺着崔舒承夸张的叹息看去，金泰亨一瞬间还以为自己看错。

　　不过，的的确确是金硕珍本人。

　　此刻的他正在和另一个男人聊得开心，神情被笑意渲染得温软可爱，似乎有渐入佳境的意思。

　　犹豫，慌张，迷乱，属于金泰亨曾见过的金硕珍。

　　可今夜的他，大概只是个天真活泼的大男孩，喜悦的眼闪着明亮光泽，笑得开心时嘴角弯起不加掩饰的弧度。

　　真是，很抓人。

　　“怎么，你也看上他了？我记得你以前不是喜欢性感小野猫那种类型的？…这一看就是纯情小白兔啊……”

　　看着金泰亨难得集中的视线，崔舒承热衷于做吃瓜群众。

　　必要时，他甚至会鼓励金泰亨上去抢人，他就爱看热闹。

　　结果，金泰亨压根用不着他鼓励，早就走了过去。

　　“很晚了，不如我送硕珍回家吧。”

　　程橪的笑里始终没有得意忘形的成分，一直是难得的稳重。

　　“不用不用，我坐公交就可以啦，今天谢谢你。”

　　能交到朋友，金硕珍觉得开心。

　　“没关系，给我个机会多了解你吧。”

　　“用不着了，我送他回去就可以。”

　　出声打破氛围的正是金泰亨。

　　“欸？？？”

　　金硕珍的眼球差点能惊到掉出来，还不等反应就被金泰亨一路拽进了卫生间。

　　“不是，你……唔……”

　　金硕珍总觉得自己是不争气的，身心皆如是。

　　被按在隔间里被吻得晕乎乎，瞬间忘记反抗。

　　金泰亨的抚摸比唇齿更为粗暴，蛮横的旖旎冲撞在金硕珍的神经，疼痛与沉醉并行，让他内心的期盼在饱满与枯萎中辗转反复。

　　“你喜欢那个人？”

　　摩挲着对方泛起红晕的脸颊，金泰亨的眼中世界深邃无边际。

　　“没有…只是聊得投机…”

　　金硕珍微微喘着气，他和金泰亨相处的空间一次比一次狭窄。

　　“那我呢？”

　　“…”

　　看着面前自信沉着的男人，金硕珍想了半天，张嘴却又合上。

　　最后，却转移话题。

　　“那天的钱我收好放在宿舍，改天给你送去。”

　　“这不是我要的答案。”

　　“嗯，喜欢啊，我喜欢你。所以…所以…”

　　所以你就认定我不会拒绝你对不对。

　　真是狡猾。

　　揉了揉有些酸涩的眼眶，金硕珍委屈巴巴的整理起被弄皱的衣服。

　　“真可爱。”

　　这次，金泰亨的吻出奇的柔和细致，虽然依旧喜欢用牙齿咬着对方软软的唇。

　　他知道，他有了反应。

　　“今天是…是我生日，我有个愿望。”

　　仰头承受着颈侧的舔吻，金硕珍的声音打着颤儿，脆弱又坚定。

　　“什么？”

　　“今晚过后，别再给我钱了，我喜欢你…我…我不是为了钱…”

　　“怎么这么知足？”

　　点了点对方秀挺的鼻尖，金泰亨笑了。

　　“谈个恋爱行不行？”

　　将快要哭出来的人揽在怀里，金泰亨的神色带着缓缓而来的侵略性。

　　“行…行…”

　　忙不迭的软糯回答让伺机而动的野兽露出餍足表情。

　　金泰亨忽然有些明白为什么朋友希望他能有个固定的恋爱对象了。

　　人总要为自己游荡的灵魂找个落脚的地方，若有肉体契合就更是相得益彰。

　　他小时就很明白自己，喜欢什么，讨厌什么，清清楚楚。

　　就算后知后觉，速度也快过旁人。

　　他喜欢金硕珍，所以想和他谈恋爱。

　　再自然不过。

　　六.

　　

　　谈恋爱该怎么谈，是一个至繁至简的问题。

　　当然也要根据对方的节奏而定。

　　看着坐在客厅中认认真真翻着料理书的男生，金泰亨倚在门口笑出了声。

　　眼睛圆又亮，像只乖巧的松鼠，柔软且没防备。

　　那是他的恋人，也是与他分享漫长岁月寂静欢喜的固定伴侣。

　　那人眼中有着朴素的天真与纯粹，似乎能够治愈一切因劳累和难言情绪而生出的恶劣欲望。

　　虽然更多时候，仍需要身体力行。

　　外表看似精致的模特，其实生活节奏过分慵懒，家中整洁要仰仗清洁阿姨，心灵舒适就要依赖金硕珍这个可爱的小男友了。

　　“晚上又吃了面包吗？我猜猜，椰蓉味的？”

　　将人搂在怀里亲了亲，金泰亨敏锐的闻并尝到了那丝食物香甜。

　　金硕珍有时打工结束后会去金泰亨家住，他习惯拿快过期的面包和蛋糕充当晚饭，公交上就狼吞虎咽的塞着。

　　怕引起金泰亨的嗜甜反应，知道对方保持身材不易。

　　可还是会被发现。

　　“嗯..是啊，我在研究南瓜汤，你喜欢吗？”

　　金硕珍安安静静的样子很撩人，睫毛低垂，唇珠饱满圆润。

　　想想明天又要出国，金泰亨的喉就干渴发痒，抱着人就往沙发上按。

　　“喜欢啊，更喜欢你。”

　　金硕珍的耐疼体质于金泰亨而言永远是最好的助兴剂，他总是用难以描述的心情去描摹对方情动的眉眼，然后将那白皙肌肤咬出斑驳绚烂的旖旎花朵。

　　情爱之事本就没那么多细枝末节的考究。

　　色相动人，肉体契合，性情适宜，是为佳侣。

　　金硕珍的害羞让人喜悦，因为这害羞并不是遮掩的。

　　而是一种婉转柔和的探索，探索着对方眼中属于自己的明媚光影。

　　他理解金泰亨突发的暴躁，总是会用自己笨拙的温柔将凶狠发泄的男人抱在怀里，后来胆子大了，也敢轻轻摸摸他的头。

　　尽管他自己也被顶得生痛，颈肩被咬得狠了，难免破皮红肿。

　　有次金硕珍实在忍不住，抱着人安慰时自己泪流了满脸，恍然间发现身上人停下了动作。

　　金泰亨沉默着将人抱住，狠狠喘着粗气。

　　“泰亨？没事的…”

　　一开口，金硕珍才发觉嗓子嘶哑极了，发声都不利索。

　　后来他也没再说话，任金泰亨抱着，缓了缓也就睡了过去。

　　从那以后，金泰亨在床事上就温和许多，有时难免控制不住但会记得观察对方感受。

　　“明天去巴黎，要走两个星期，你就住在我这吧。”

　　汗湿淋漓的两人相拥着躺在沙发上，金泰亨的语气闷闷的。

　　他其实不太喜欢出国拍摄，每次时程长了就会烦躁。

　　“不用了，等你回来我再来。”

　　“听话，在我这视频电话也方便点。”

　　“好。”

　　耳垂被对方含住轻轻咬着，金硕珍还来不及细想，又被卷入新一轮的情潮。

　　对于伴侣间的约束问题，金硕珍其实一直没仔细考虑过。

　　不是他傻乎乎的心大，而是觉得想太多也没用。

　　他自己没经验，但多少听Deric讲过，同性的世界其实忠诚度很难保持。

　　因为多半都有着渴望冲破压抑的自由灵魂，所以从一而终就显得艰难和天真。

　　而且，金泰亨可是模特呢。

　　是闪光发亮的人啊。

　　那就开心一天是一天吧，尽量控制自己旺盛的思念，别给对方造成负担。

　　所以，金硕珍还是选择回宿舍住了，室友还调侃他是不是和女朋友吵架，整个人看起来都有点丧。

　　丧？也没有吧…顶多是认命的节奏。

　　结果，主动的反而是金泰亨。

　　到巴黎后的第二晚他给金硕珍发去消息。

　　“在吗？想你了，想看看你。”

　　半天才得到回复。

　　“在的。”

　　视频接通时，金泰亨靠在酒店床上，神色慵懒又有些玩味，看得金硕珍唇部发麻。

　　他被咬惯了，一看到对方，嘴唇就先有了记忆触感。

　　“所以，还是回宿舍了吧？”

　　看着昏暗的走廊背景和对方带着耳机小心翼翼的模样，金泰亨情不自禁伸出食指摸了摸屏幕处那人小巧的脸颊。

　　“嗯..有个课题要做，你的工作还顺利吗？”

　　金硕珍其实一直偷偷去买有着金泰亨照片作为封面和内页的时尚杂志，买回就藏在寝室书柜。

　　“顺利，就是想你。”

　　“我…我也想泰亨。”

　　就算是夜深，走廊也难免会有三两个复习苦读的学子经过。

　　看对方像个受惊的小动物一样东躲西藏的，金泰亨又气又想笑。

　　他的小爱人有些怕惊吓，总是怯生生的将眼睛瞪圆扫视四周。

　　但勇敢的时候，又是如此坚定美好。

　　“柜子里有钱，别总是吃面包了，男孩子22岁还是能再长高。”

　　“哎呀不用的…面包很好吃…泰亨你早点休息啊，晚安晚安！”

　　看着关掉的视频通讯，金泰亨似乎能想象得到一连串慌里慌张的脚步声。

　　还有那通红的耳尖。

　　他不知道自己从何时起变得有些婆妈了，或许是当那人总是温柔又小心的摸着他的鬓间发丝时，又或许是他经过店面却看见他偷偷往嘴里塞着面包时。

　　心疼，也不能不顾及那份自尊。

　　那源于生活给予的磨砺，以及柔软又坚硬的爱意。

　　所以金泰亨开始往冰箱里塞零食，以前他的冰箱里除了蔬菜沙拉就是运动饮料。

　　现在，也有了酸奶坚果和一袋袋软糖。

　　他的嗜甜只是为缓解心里的焦躁感与难以纾解的冲动，有了金硕珍以后，甜食似乎也变得不太有吸引力。

　　当金硕珍有些惊讶的问起时，他也只是回答。

　　“因为吃这些不发胖。”

　　后来，金泰亨断断续续好几夜都传来视频通讯，金硕珍终于有些不好意思了。

　　乖乖拎着行李去了金泰亨家。

　　不然总是躲在走廊聊天实在很冷，而且也害得两人有话都说不出。

　　实际上，金泰亨倒不含糊，情话荤话说得溜。

　　反而是金硕珍，连害羞模样都担心被路过的人看了去。

　　实在有些煎熬。

　　拿出冰箱里的软糖嚼了会，金硕珍发挥勤劳小天使本色，把金泰亨家好好收拾了一番。

 

　　那些名牌衣服他不敢洗，怕弄坏，就将地板擦了几遍。  
　　

　　还没喘匀气，金泰亨的电话就拨来了。

　　真奇怪，在宿舍时要视频聊天，好不容易能视频了，对方又赶巧打来电话。  
　　

　　“喂..泰亨啊..”

　　软丝丝的声音带着喘儿，透过话筒传进金泰亨的耳膜。  
　　

　　像极了情动时难耐的呻吟，听的清心寡欲半个月的男人舔了舔唇。

　

　　“在做什么？”

 

　　“擦地板。”

 

　　“洗过手了吗？”

 

　　“洗..洗了，为什么这么问？”

　　金硕珍楞了楞。

 

　　“那就，把手伸进裤子摸一摸，好不好？”

　　男人低沉沙哑的声调太性感，刺激得金硕珍满脸通红。

 

　　“什…什么呀…”

　　话虽这么说，金硕珍却还是颤颤巍巍解开裤子照办，动作不敢过大，却因听筒中格外沉重的呼吸而更加敏感。

　　“乖，用力点..”

 

　　“别咬住嘴唇。”

 

　　“好像都听到湿漉漉的声音了..我的阿珍好可爱..”

 

　　“光听你的声音我就硬了..”

　　金泰亨一句一句，害得坐在椅子上的金硕珍几乎缩成一团，只觉得自己浑身都滚成一锅黏糊糊的浆糊。

 

　　“泰..泰亨…”

　　混合着情欲的哭腔，似乎是濒临顶点的前兆。

 

　　“嗯？怎么了？”

 

　　“我想摸..摸摸泰亨的..”

 

　　“摸我么，要怎么摸？”

　　笑意减退，金泰亨的呼吸沉重的失了频率，低柔中透着危险。

 

　　“就..就慢慢的摸，泰亨那里很粗..我有时会握不住..又热又烫..想..想…”

　　说到这里，金硕珍的声音越来越小，几乎听不真切。

　　

　　“想什么？”

　　金泰亨轻声引导着。

 

　　“想..想舔一下..唔..羞死人了..”

　　就在金硕珍实名制捂着脸不知所措时，房门锁拧转的声音突兀清脆。

　　开门的人似乎有些急，竟是金泰亨。

 

　　“啊……”

　　金硕珍忙要捂住半硬的下半身，却被穿着大衣的男人一把抱起。

　　

　　“乖，现在就让你舔，想舔多久都行…”

　　金泰亨其实早就站在楼下了，只是想逗逗恋人。

　　没想到收获了如此珍贵的情趣互动。

 

　　结果，金硕珍被折腾的哭泣不止，只能面红耳赤的听着男人说那些害人全身都麻酥酥的荤话。

　　不禁感慨，色令智昏的后果的确是“惨重”的。

　　END

　　


End file.
